


Finesse

by lovelychansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, I want them to cover Finesse, M/M, When will SM give us the Chansoo Sub-unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelychansoo/pseuds/lovelychansoo
Summary: Kyungsoo misses his first love.





	Finesse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first trash hahaha. This is just me missing Chansoo and hoping for them to have their own sub-unit (i'd like sehun to join them)

The sun is setting. The day will soon end. Another tiring day will soon end.  
Kyungsoo bowed to the director as the latter approached him to pat his head and say “Ah, kyungsoo-ssi, you did great again as always”. The young man showed his gratitude to the compliment by showing his heart-shaped smile and crescent eyes.

After the talk, Kyungsoo walked to the van that will drive him home. Plugging in his ear buds to his mobile phone, he listened to the songs he loves to hear, humming to the melody that relaxes his mind.

He has established his name now in this industry. Recognized as one of the idol-actors that leaves a big impression to the audience once he enters the scene and portray the character given to him. 

Getting a lot of offers from different directors and producers, nominations and awards from different prestigious awardings, Kyungsoo’s glad yet tired.

It feels tiring and habitual. Waking up every day, preparing his self for another busy day, meeting these same people on the set, accompanied by one of their managers, driving him home after the shoot just to sleep and do the same routine over again.

It’s not that he isn’t happy anymore. It’s not that he doesn’t love what he’s doing. After all, it’s one of his dreams when he was young. He loves acting but he’s missing something. He feels like something’s lacking his own life. Something that will complete him.

 

His first love. Music, singing.

Yes, he is one of the members of the famous boy group that is earning a lot of recognitions not only in their country but worldwide. Sure, he is a universal star. But seeing his co-members doing a lot of singing projects and collaborations with different artists, getting recognitions for their singing, he feels jealous.

He is happy for them. They are his brothers, not in blood but in bond. Who wouldn’t be happy seeing your family getting a lot of attentions and recognitions they deserve. It’s just that sometimes, he wants those too. He wants to sing, he loves to.

This is the reason why he loves concerts, though it is really tiring because he has to go to airport right after the shoot ends. 

Performing in front of your fans showcasing your talent that benefits both him and the audience, doing what he loves and making them happy, makes him feel good. Singing makes him feel great, singing completes him.

He’s having these thoughts in mind when his phone vibrated indicating someone messaged him.

Kyungsoo-yah, how have you been? How’s your day? Did the shoot went well? Ah, I know it did. After all, it is our Kyungsoo, the best actor in this world. I’m on my studio right now, have some work to do, so I won’t make it to dinner. Stay safe on your way home, eat a lot and have a peaceful sleep. You deserve it, you did well. You did great. See you soon 

Ah, it’s his best friend. His very supportive best friend. Someone annoying yet comforting. Park Chanyeol.

 

“I wonder the reason behind that smile.”  
He’s startled hearing that voice. He was so full of thoughts he didn’t even noticed his manager hyung was already inside the van. Has it been that long?  
He just smiled at him and made up his mind.  
   
   
He found himself standing, door at the front of him, handful of paper bags full of delicious foods. He knocked and it didn’t took that long before the door opened. And in front of him, a smiling giant.

“Oh! Soo? What are you doing here?” asked the giant.

“So well-mannered of you to ask me that question first before letting me in. Wow, thank you.” Kyungsoo replied.

Chanyeol chuckled and stepped aside to give Kyungsoo space to walk himself in.

“I’m assuming someone doesn’t want me to starve here and went to my favorite restaurant to order my favorite dish.”

“I sometimes think of you as a dog.”

 

The both of them laughed. Chanyeol helped Kyungsoo with the bags.

They ate in silence, having some chit chats in between. Chanyeol told Kyungsoo about the song he’s working on. The younger listened carefully and nods, agreeing to the concept of the song he was just told about.

 

“I’m not here to disturb you. Just want to listen to some good songs.” Kyungsoo said as he cleans the table where he and his best friend ate.

“You never disturb me Soo. You can let yourself rest there and listen to my music. Welcome yourself to heaven.” Chanyeol replied with confidence.

Kyungsoo laughed and patted the giant’s head. He sat at the couch not far from Chanyeol and listened to the melody Chanyeol is making.

 

Not that long when he thought of an idea that might help Chanyeol.

 

“Maybe you can use some detouchè in that part rather than staccato. Your song is a soft one. Do decrescendo and crescendo in the runs, and a forte in the peak of it. And an A might be better rather than B flat. It sounds awkward, Yeol.” Kyungsoo suggested.

 

Chanyeol did what Kyungsoo said and smiled when he heard the good melody it made.

“Woah, you’re really good at dynamics and techniques, Soo. It’s a good thing you came here.” Chanyeol said, with a big smile on his face, facing the younger.

“Whatever, thanks.” Kyungsoo replied blatantly, looking at the ceiling. But deep down his self, he’s smiling. Hearing that compliment from a music genius like Chanyeol, who wouldn’t be happy.

 

 

“Heard CBX’s new OST already?” Kyungsoo asked as he sat at the seat beside Chanyeol.

“Yep.”

“Their voices are different in many ways but when they sing together, they make a good song. Like Junmyeon hyung’s stations, right? Ah, they really did a great collaboration there. The blending in the chorus part sounds great.” Kyungsoo said to the taller, smiling.

 

Just like how our voices blend. Chanyeol just smiled back to him. He can see him smile. He can see the happiness in Kyungsoo’s smile but not the shine in his eyes.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. The shoot went well. The staffs are really good to me. Ah! The director always say I’m really good.” Kyungsoo replied smiling like a proud son to his mom telling her how the teacher praised him for being the kindest student.

Chanyeol just nodded. He knows he’s not. He faced the screen again, searching the files in it, looking for something that will cheer his beloved best friend up. And the best idea in the world came to his mind.

 

“You know the song Finesse?”

“Bruno Mars? Yeah. Been listening to that for weeks. Why?”

“Wanna do a cover?”

“Sounds great.” Kyungsoo chuckled and smiled at his best friend.

 

The shine in his eyes. I love seeing that. Chanyeol thought.

 

Chanyeol searched for the lyrics. They both agreed to do the remix version. Chanyeol prepared all the things they’ll need to record the cover they’ll do. 

 

Chanyeol is happy. He is more than happy doing this with his best friend.

 

 

“You ready?” Chanyeol asked, with a grin on his face, to the smaller after the preparations.

 

Kyungsoo just nodded and smiled, showing his heart-shaped lips and crescent eyes.  
 

 

   
The music started playing. Chanyeol counted two 8/8 measures and sang the rap part.  
Drop top Porsche, Rollie on my wrist (wrist)Diamonds up and down my chain (aha)Cardi B, straight stuntin', can't tell me nothin'Bossed up and I changed the game  
It's my big Bronx boogie, got all them girls shook (shook)  
My big fat ass got all them boys hooked (hooked)  
I went from dollar bills, now we poppin' rubber bands (ha)Bruno sang to me while I do my money dance like ayyFlexin' on the 'Gram like ayyHit the Lil' Jon, okay (okay), okay (okay)Oh yeah, we drippin' in finesse and getting paid, ow

 

 

Kyungsoo listened to Chanyeol, jamming his self to the music. And then his part came.

 

Ooh, don't we look good together?There's a reason why they watch all night longYeah, I know we'll turn heads foreverSo tonight, I'm gonna show you offWhen I'm walkin' with youI watch the whole room changeBaby, that's what you doNo, my baby, don't playBlame it on my confidenceOh, blame it on your measurementsShut that shit down on sightThat's right  
Chanyeol blended his voice with Kyungsoo’s voice when the chorus part of the song came.  
We out here drippin' in finesse  
It don't make no sense  
Out here drippin' in finesse  
You know it, you know it  
We out here drippin' in finesse  
It don't make no sense  
Out here drippin' in finesse  
You know it, you know itChanyeol let Kyungsoo sing the rest of the western singer’s part and join in whenever there are ad libs, especially in the bridge and chorus part of the song where he will blend his own voice with the most soothing, honey-dripping-like voice in the world.

 

Now slow it down for me, baby (slow it down now)'Cause I love the way it feels when we grind (we grind)Yeah, our connection's so magnetic on the floorNothing can stop us tonightWhen I'm walkin' with youI watch the whole room changeBaby, that's what you doNo, my baby, don't playBlame it on my confidenceOh, blame it on your measurementsShut that shit down on sightThat's rightWe out here drippin' in finesse  
It don't make no sense  
Out here drippin' in finesse  
You know it, you know it  
We out here drippin' in finesse  
It don't make no sense  
Out here drippin' in finesse  
You know it, you know itFellas, grab your ladies if your lady fineTell her she the one, she the one for life (woo)Ladies, grab your fellas and let's do this right (do this right)If you're on one like me in mind (ow!)Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on  
Don't it feel so good to be us? (ayy)  
Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on (yeah)  
Girl, we got it goin' on  
Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on (hey)  
Don't it feel so good to be us, ayy? (feels so good on you)  
Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' onWe out here drippin' in finesse (we drippin' on them)  
It don't make no sense  
Out here drippin' in finesse  
You know it, you know it  
We out here drippin' in finesse with my baby  
It don't make no sense  
Out here drippin' in finesse  
You know it, you know it (yeah, you know we got it goin' on)Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on  
Don't it feel so good to be us, ayy?  
Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on  
You know it, you know it  
Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on  
Girl, we got it  
Don't it feel so good to be us, ayy?  
Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on  
You know it, you know it  
   
   
The song ended and they found themselves smiling to each other. They enjoyed the beat of the song too much, they must admit.

 

“Feels good. Haha” Kyungsoo laughed, tilting his head, showing the loveliest smile in the world, with his eyes forming crescents.

“There are eight voices, not including mine, in our group and yours is my favorite.” Chanyeol said, smiling widely to his best friend.

 

“You mean you love me.”

“No, I don’t” Chanyeol protested.

“It’s not a question, Chanyeol.”

 

They both laughed as Kyungsoo said the last statement. Chanyeol grabbed his guitar and did some strums.

“Wanna sing more?” he asked.  
Kyungsoo just nodded and smiled.  
They spent the rest of the night singing. Chanyeol playing the guitar, blending his voice with Kyungsoo’s, jamming their bodies to the beat, laughs in between the songs. Despite of the busy day Kyungsoo had, this kind of moment relaxes him.  
They enjoyed so much they didn’t noticed the time.

 

“We should head home. It’s already midnight. You have a busy day tomorrow.” Chanyeol said with a care in his voice.

“Well, actually, tomorrow’s my free day. No shoots, no rehearsals. Just lay lazily whole day in my bed.”

“Oh, is it? Maybe we should go somewhere tomorrow. It’s your free time and nothing’s better than spending those times with your beloved best friend.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed. Really, this person is the most annoying person in his life. But deep down his self, he agreed that tomorrow will be their day.

 

Kyungsoo helped Chanyeol in cleaning the studio. He should not trust Chanyeol in cleaning.

 

“Can I share some blessings to the fans?” Chanyeol suddenly asked.

Kyungsoo knows what Chanyeol is thinking.

 

“That would be great but… Yeah, you know.”

Chanyeol just frowned and nodded, knowing what Kyungsoo meant with the hesitation. Kyungsoo just patted his head and continued cleaning.

 

Kyungsoo’s not getting the attention and recognition he deserves. Chanyeol thought. But maybe that’s not what Kyungsoo really wants. He just loves singing. I hope someday, he achieve something in singing too, just like our members.

 

After some cleaning, they decided to leave the studio and head to Chanyeol’s car. Kyungsoo sat at the front passenger seat and Chanyeol at the driver’s seat.

 

“Thanks, Yeol.” Kyungsoo suddenly said.

“Hmm? For what?” Chanyeol said with a curious face.

For singing with me. For sparing some of your time listening to my voice. For comforting me. Kyungsoo said in his mind. Of course he wouldn’t say that to Chanyeol. Don’t wanna boost Chanyeol’s ego anymore.

 

“For driving me home.” Kyungsoo said and laughed.

Chanyeol knows what’s with the thank you. He just smiled to the younger and fastened his seat belt.

They are always like that. No need for words to express what they feel. No need to say anything. They know each other more than they know themselves.

 

 

The time they spent tonight benefitted Chanyeol more than Kyungsoo. Seeing his best friend’s smile, laugh, heart-shaped lips, crescent eyes with shine, indicating how happy he is. Hearing his favorite voice along with his own. Chanyeol thinks that’s what paradise is.

They stayed silent. Some might find that silence annoying, but for them, it’s comforting.

 

A comforting silence and Chanyeol drove their way home.


End file.
